idokoreafandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
이도는 에스페란토 과학자들과 언어학자들이 주도한 에스페란토의 혁신 개정판이다. 그들의 희망사항은 온 세계의 모든 사람들이 이도를 배워서 의사소통을 쉽게 하는 것이다. 이도는 단어가 간단하고 문장이 논리적이어서 지구상의 그 어떤 언어보다도 쉽게 빨리 배울 수가 있다. 심지어 라틴계 언어를 사용하지 않는 사람들 조차도... 언어란게 뭔가? 바로 단어와 문장 아닌가? 지금 당장 이 자리에서 이도의 단어와 문장을 끝내 버리자! 1. 단어 1. 문자 영어와 같다: abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz 2. 발음 적혀진 그대로 발음한다: 모음: a (아), e (에), i (이), o (오), u (우); 자음: b (ㅂ), d (ㄷ), f (ㅍ), h (ㅎ), k (ㅋ), l (ㄹ), m (ㅁ), n (ㄴ), p (ㅍ), qu (ㅋ), s (ㅅ), t (ㅌ), v (ㅂ), w (우), y (이), z (ㅈ), ch (취), sh (쉬), c (ㅉ), g (ㄱ), j (ㅈ), r (ㄹ), x (ㅋㅅ/ㄱㅈ); c가 tsㅉ인줄만 알면 이도발음은 끝난다. - 발음연습 - Ka vu ja lernas la nova linguo internaciona? Me komencis studiar olu ante kelka dii, e me trovas ke olu esas vere tre facila. Omna-die me lektas texto dum un horo; me sempre lektas laute. Ka vu komprenas to? Por ke ni povez balde parolar Ido, oportas ke ni tre ofte lektez laute! Maxim bone on lernas linguo, se on lektas olu laute tam ofte kam posibla! 3. 강세 뒤에서 두번째 모음에 있다: machino, pardono, muzikisto, kato, policisto; 동사원형만 마지막 모음에 강세가 온다: irar, venir, dansor; ia, io, uo는 한 모음으로 간주한다: studias, folio, lilio, mentio, Italia, aquo, linguo, portuo, revuo - 강세연습 - hundo, kato, linguo, familio, akademio, pozar, drinkar, drinkor, drinkir, donar, donor, donir, amar, kredir, finor, amata, kredita, finota, espereble, facinda, joyo, boao, muzeo, heroo, dio, duo, folio, lilio, mentio, Italia, aquo, linguo, portuo, revuo 4. 구조 어근 + 어미: domo(집) = dom(어근) + o(명사어미), manjas(먹는다) = manj(어근) + as(동사어미); 어근에 접두사와 접미사를 붙여서 단어들을 만든다: domo(집), dometo(오두막), domego(대저택), manjas(먹는다), manjajo(음식), manjanta kato(먹고 있는 고양이); 어근, 접두사, 접미사, 어미만 파악되면 단어는 끝이다: skrib(필기한다는 뜻의 어근) skribar(필기하다) skribo(필기) skribado(적고 있는) skribilo(필기도구) skribesos(적혀질 것이다) skribala(적을 수 있는) skribita(적혀진) skriburo(필기본) 5. 합성 두 단어를 '-' 로 합한다: 이때 앞 단어는 뒷 단어를 꾸며 준다: skrib-tablo(집필용 책상) vapor-navo(증기선) vid-punto(관점) kristal-klara(수정같이 맑은) sub-mara(바다밑) amo-letro(연애편지) te-taso(찻잔) mar-salo(바다소금) 6. 명사 모두 o로 끝난다: libro(책), pistolo(권총), pekunio(돈), tempo(시간), sukro(설탕), aquo(물), rivero(강); 복수는 모두 i로 끝난다: libri(책들), pistoli(권총들); 지정할 적에는 앞에 la를 놓는다: la hundo(그 개), la domo(그 집), la muliero(그 여인), la skolo(그 학교), la libri(그 책들), la pistoli(그 권총들); 동사원형은 명사로 사용한다: Me mustas irar. = I must go.(난 가야만해.), Me dankas vu por vua lernar. = I thank you for your learning.(난 너의 배움에 대해 너에게 감사한다.) 7. 동사 현재, 과거, 미래에 따라 as, is, os로 끝난다: iras(간다), iris(갔다), iros(갈 것이다); 접미사 -es-는 동사를 수동형으로 만든다: Me nomesas Webrich.(난 웹리치라고 불려진다.), La letro skribesis.(그 편지는 작성되어졌다.); 접미사 -ab-는 동사를 완료형으로 만든다: Me manjabas la pano. (I have eaten the bread.)(빵을 먹어 버렸다.), Me manjabis la pano. (I had eaten the bread.)(빵을 먹어 버렸었다.), Me manjabos la pano. (I will have eaten the bread.)(빵을 먹어 버릴 것이다.); us로 끝나면 가정형이다: Se me havus la tempo, me irus a Seoul.(시간이 있으면 서울로 갈텐데...)(If I had a time, I could go to Seoul.); ez로 끝나면 명령형이다: Venez hike.(일루와), Irez ibe.(저리가), Lernez.(공부해라), Manjez.(먹어라), Drinkez.(마셔라), Pardonez.(용서해 주세요); 접미사 -ag-와 -iz-는 명사를 동사로 만든다: martelo(망치) martelagar(망치질하다), salo(소금) salizar(소금치다); 접미사 -ig-와 -esk-는 형용사를 동사로 만든다: mola(연한) moligar(연하게 하다), kolda(차거운) koldeskar(차갑게 되다) 8. 형용사 a로 끝난다: klara(깨끗한)(clear), bona(좋은)(good), olda(늙은)(old), yuna(젊은)(young), longa(긴)(long); 끝을 e로 바꾸면 부사가 된다; 동사어근에 anta, inta, onta를 붙이면 형용사가 된다: fluganta uceli = flying birds (날고 있는 새들), persono skribanta letro = a person writing a letter (편지를 쓰고 있는 사람), kantanta puerino = a singing girl (노래를 부르고 있는 소녀); fluginta uceli = birds which have flown (날아 가버린 새들), hundo dorminta = a dog which has slept (자버린 개); stono falonta = a stone that is going to fall (떨어지려는 돌), la puerino kantonta = the girl who is going to sing (노래를 부르려는 소녀); 동사어근에 ata, ita, ota를 붙이면 형용사가 된다: letro skribata = a letter (that is) being written (쓰여지는 편지), vorto kantata = a word (being) sung (불려지는 가사), letro skribita = a letter (that has been) written (쓰여진 편지), lavita vesti = washed clothes (세탁되어진 옷가지들), celita klefo = hidden key (숨겨진 열쇠), libro perdita = a lost book (잃어버린 책), letro skribota = a letter (that is going) to be written (쓰여질 편지), la jetota bulo = the ball that is (yet) to be thrown (던져질 공) 9. 부사 e로 끝난다: klare(깨끗이), bone(좋게), olde(늙게), yune(젊게), longe(길게); 끝을 a로 바꾸면 형용사가 된다. 10. 의문사 qua - 누가, quo - 무엇이, kande - 언제, ube - 어디서, quan - 누구를, quon - 무엇을, quale - 어떻게, pro quo - 왜, por quo - 무엇때문에, qui - 누구들이, qui - 무엇들이, quin - 무엇들을, quala koloro - 무슨 색깔, quanta pekunii - 얼마나 많은 돈 11. 인칭대명사 me - I, me (나, 나를), tu - you (너), vu - you (당신), ilu (il) - he, him (그남자, 그남자를), elu (el) - she, her (그여자, 그여자를), olu (ol) - it (그것), lu - he, she, it (제 3자를 통칭할 때), ni - we, us (우리, 우리를), vi - you (당신들) (vu의 복수형), li - they (그들) (lu의 복수형), onu (on) - one (일반적인 사람이나 물건), su - oneself, himself, herself, itself, themselves (자기자신, 그남자자신, 그여자자신, 그자신, 그들자신) 12. 음운탈락 주로 시를 짓는데만 사용하며 형용사 어미 a와 동사 어미 as가 탈락된다: 일반문장에서는 esas가 es로 탈락되고 그외는 ilu =>, il elu => el, olu => ol, onu => on 뿐이다. 2. 문장 1. 구조 + 동사 + 목적어/보어 + (전치사 + 명사): Me desiras dansar kun vu.(난 당신과 함께 춤추고 싶다.)(I want to dance with you.), La skolo esas en Busan.(그 학교는 부산에 있다.)(The school is in Busan.) 2. 전치사 "서울로 간다"란 문장에서 "로"의 역할을 하는 것이 전치사다: Me iras a Seoul.(난 서울로 간다.)(I go to Seoul.); 항상 명사 앞에 넣는다: Me iros a Seoul per la treno de Busan kun Mary ye ca sundio.(난 이번 일요일에 메리와 함께 부산서 기차를 타고 서울로 갈 것이다.)(I will go to Seoul by train from Seoul with Mary on this Sunday.); 전치사만 달랑 따로 배우면 힘드니 명사와 함께 익혀야 쉬워진다. 고로 문장 속에서 단어를 익히는 것이 좋은 방법이다. 3. 접속사 단어와 단어, 문장과 문장을 이을 때 사용: Me e Mary iras a la skolo.(나와 메리가 학교에 간다.)(I and Mary go to the school.), Me lernas Ido, ma vu ne lernas Ido.(난 이도를 공부하지만 당신은 이도를 배우지 않는다.)(I study Ido, but you don't study Ido.) 4. 관계대명사 이미 말한 명사에 대하여 문장을 달 적에 사용: Me iras kun Mary qua esas mea amiko.(난 메리와 함께 가는데 그녀는 나의 친구이다.)(I go with Mary who is my friend.), Me iras kun Mary quan me amas.(난 메리랑 같이 가는데 그녀는 내가 사랑하는 사람이다.)(I go with Mary whom I love.) 5. 형용사 명사를 꾸며 준다: bela kato(이쁜 고양이); 명사 뒤에 와도 된다: la linguo internaciona(국제적인 언어)(the international language) 6. 부사 동사를 꾸며 줄 뿐만 아니라 다른 부사나 형용사도 꾸며 준다: tre bela kato(매우 이쁜 고양이), Me tre multe dankas vu.(매우매우 감사합니다.)(I thank you very much.); 의미의 혼란만 없다면 문장 속 아무데나 넣어도 된다: Hike la kato esas. La kato hike esas. La kato esas hike.(그 고양이는 여기에 있다.)(The cat is here.) 7. 목적어 끝에 n을 붙이면 어순을 무시해도 된다: La mulieron me amas.( 그 여자를 내가 사랑한다.)(I love the woman.), Me la mulieron amas.(난 그 여자를 사랑한다.)(I love the woman.); 목적어가 단어가 아닌 문장일 경우에는 그 앞에 ke를 넣어 준다: Me trovas ke Mary esas plu bela kam Suzi.(메리가 수지보다 더 이쁜 것을 난 알아차린다.)(I find that Mary is more beautiful than Suzi.) 8. 의문문 문장 맨앞에 ka나 kad를 넣어 준다: Ka la kato esas hike?(그 고양이가 여기에 있어?)(Is the cat here?), Kad elu esas bela?(그 여인은 아름다운가?)(Is she beautiful?): Ka 뒤에 모음이 올 경우에 Kad를 사용하지만 그렇게 하지 않고 ka를 그대로 사용한다고 해서 그 누구도 시비를 걸지 않는다; 의문사를 문장 맨앞에 놓는다: Ube vu iras?( 당신 어디가?), Kande elu iros?(그녀는 언제 갈건데?), Quon vu drinkis?(당신 뭘 마셨지?) 9. 부정문 동사 앞에 ne를 넣어 준다: Me savis olu.(나는 그것을 알았다.)(I knew it.), Me ne savis olu.(난 그것을 몰랐다.)(I didn't know it.) 10. 비교문 비교형용사 앞에 plu(더)/min(덜)을 사용하고 비교대상 앞에 kam을 사용한다: Me esas plu forta kam tu.(나는 너보다 더 강하다.), Tu havas plu multa pekunio kam lu.(너는 그 사람보다 더 많은 돈을 갖고 있다.); 최상급비교는 비교형용사 앞에 la maxim(최고)/la minim(최저)를 사용한다: Me esas la minim richa viro en la mondo.(나는 세상에서 가장 가난한 남자이다.), Tu esas la maxim saja studento en nia skolo.(너는 우리 학교에서 가장 똑똑한 학생이다.), Me esas plu stulta kam lu, ma il esas la maxim stulta.(난 그 사람보다는 더 멍청하지만, 그 남자가 가장 멍청하다.) 3. 주요단어 1. 사람 familio(fa MI lyo) - 가족 matro - 어머니 patro - 아버지 puero - 아이 puerulo - 사내아이 puerino - 계집아이 infantano - 아기 filio - 자식 filiulo - 아들 filiino - 딸 frato 형제자매 fratulo - 형제 fratino - 자매 homo - 사람 viro/homulo - 남자 muliero/homino - 여자 yuno - 10대 yunino - 소녀 yunulo - 소년 avo - 할아버지/할머니 avulo - 할아버지 avino - 할머니 nepotulo - 손자 nepotino - 손녀 genitiro - 부모 spozo - 배우자 spozino - 아내 spozulo - 남편 onklino - 숙모 onklulo - 삼촌 adulto - 어른/성인 kuzo - 사촌 nevo - 조카/질녀 nevino - 질녀/조카딸 nevulo - 조카 friend - 친구 2. 방위 nordo - 북 sudo - 남 esto - 동 westo - 서 supre - 위로 sinistro - 좌 dextro - 우 cirkum - 둘레 super - 보다 위로/보다 높이 infre - 아래로 sub - 아래/하 supro - 천정/꼭대기 fundo - 바닥 3. 달력 januaro - 1월 februaro - 2월 marto - 3월 aprilo - 4월 mayo - 5월 junio - 6월 julio - 7월 agosto - 8월 septembro - 9월 octobro - 10월 novembro - 11월 decembro - 12월 yaro - 해/년 monato 달/월 semano - 주 dio - 날/일 horo - 시간 minuto - 분 sekundo - 초 noktomezo - 한밤중 posdimezo - 오후 hodie - 오늘 morge - 내일 hiere - 어제 sundio(SUN-dyo) - 일요일 lundio(LUN-dyo) - 월요일 mardio(MARR-dyo) - 화요일 merkurdio(merr-KURR-dyo) - 수요일 jovdio(JOV-dyo) - 목요일 venerdio(ve-NERR-dyo) - 금요일 saturdio(sa-TURR-dyo) - 토요일 4. 옷 kamizo - 셔츠 subkamizo - 언더셔츠 pantalono - 바지 kalsoneto - 팬티 kalsono - 속옷 kalzeto - 양말 shuo - 신 vesti - 옷 bluzo - 블라우스 5. 컴퓨터 komputoro - 컴퓨터 muso - 마우스 interreto 인터넷 enirar - 엔트 dokumento - 파일 eniciar - 시작 abonar - 구독신청 enregistrigar - 등록 serchar - 검색하다 signo - 신호/표시 pasvorto - 암호 apertar - 열다 imprimar - 프린트하다 imprimoro - 프린터 skanoro - 스캐너 reto-situo - 웹 사이트 6. 음식 fromajo - 치즈 karno(KARR-no) - 고기/육 ovo - 계란 magarino - 마가린 pano - 빵 sukro - 설탕 salo - 소금 pipro - 후추 terpomo(tairr PO mo) - 감자 lakto - 우유 teo - 차 cafeo - 커피 7. 신체 korpo - 몸 brakio - 팔 osto - 뼈 gluteo - 볼기 vizajo - 얼굴 fronto - 이마 gambo - 다리 pedo - 발 kapo - 머리 labio - 입술 patelo - 슬개골 orelo - 귀 okulo - 눈 kardio - 심장 abdomino - 복부 8. 단위 metro - 미터 kilometro - 킬로미터 litro - 리터 kilogramo - 킬로그램 centrimetro - 센티미터 centigrado - 섭씨 9. 색 blua - 파란 verda - 푸른 reda - 빨간 flava - 노란 blanka - 하얀 nigra - 검은 griza - 회색의 bruna - 갈색의 purpura - 보라색의 10. 숫자 1~10 zero, un, du, tri, quar, kin, sis, sep, ok, non, dek. 11~20 a는 곱하는 의미로, e는 더하는 의미로 붙인다. dek-e-du, dek-e-tri, dek-e-quar, dek-e-kin, dek-e-sis, dek-e-sep, dek-e-ok, dek-e-non, duadek. 21~ duadek-e-un,duadek-e-du,. . . duadek-e-non, triadek(thirty). . .quaradek(forty). . . kinadek(fifty). . . sisadek(sixty) sepadek(seventy). . . okadek(eighty).. . nonadek(ninety). . . cent(one hundred). . . duacent(two hundred). . . triacent(three hundred). . . triacent-e-un(301). . .triacent-e-dek-e-du (312). . . kinacent-e-kinadek(550). . . mil(one thousand). . . milion(one million). . . bilion(one billion). 11. 서수 첫번째 - nesma=first(1ma), 두번째 - duesma=second(2ma), 세번째 - triesma=third(3ma) etc. 12. 배수 세번 - Three times = tri-foye, 한번 - Once = un-foye, 두번 - Twice= du-foye, etc. 13. 전화번호 764- 5012 = sep sis quar - kin zero un du 4. 자주 사용하는 문장 Bona matino. Good morning.(굿 모닝!) Bona posdimezo. Good afternoon.(굿 애프터눈!) Bon(a) Jorno. Good day/greetings/hello/etc.(하이!) Bona vespero. Good evening.(굿 이브닝!) Bona nokto. Good night.(굿 나잇!) Me joyas renkontrar vu. Nice to meet you.(만나 반가워요.) Voluntez. Please.(제발~) Danko. Thank you.(감사합니다.) Dankego. Thank you very much.(매우 감사합니다.) Pardonez a(d) me or exkuzez me. . .Excuse me.(실례합니다.) Nedankinda. You're welcome.(괜찮습니다.) Felica nasko dio. Happy Birthday.(생일축하합니다.) Saluto. Greetings.(반가워요!) Adio. Goodbye.(안녕히!) Til rivido. Until we meet again.(다시 만나요!) Ka(d) vu es(as) fatigita? Are you tired? - 피곤하세요? Yes, kelke. Yes, a little. - 예, 조금요. Ka(d) vu parolas Ido? Do you speak Ido? - 이도 말할 줄 아세요? La Angla. English. - 영어 Ye vua saneso! Cheers! - 건배! Pasable. So-so. - 그렇고 그래요./그럭저럭요. No,sioro. No, sir. - 아니오, 선생님/사장님/사모님 Kad me voluntus . . . Could I please . . . - 제가 ~를 하고 싶은데요? Quo eventis? What happened? - 무엇이 일어났나요? Quo eventas? What is happening? - 무슨 일이예요? Quon vu dicis? What did you say? - 뭘 보았나요? Me ne audis quon vu dicis. I didn't hear what you said. - 뭐라고 했는지 못 들었어요. Yen Mea . . . Here are my . . . - 나의 ~이 여기에 있어요. Quale vu standas? How are you? - 어떻세요?/잘 지내시죠? Quo vua nomo es(as)? What is your name? - 이름이 뭡니까? Quante vu evas? How old are you? - 나이가 몇이예요? Me evas dek-e-du yari. I am twelve years old. - 12살입니다. Tre bone, danko. Very well, thank you. - 매우 좋아요, 감사합니다. Ne importas. It doesn't matter. - 문제 없어요. Apertez la pordo! Open the door! - 문 열어라! Klozez la fenestro! Close the window! - 창문 닫아라! Kad vu ja lernas la linguo internaciona? Are you already learning the international language? - 그 국제어를 이미 배우고 있나요? Me komencis studiar ol kelka dii ante nun. I started to study it a few days ago. - 며칠전부터 그것을 배우기 시작했어요. Donez a(d) me mapo. Give to me a map. - 지도를 주세요. Kad ita esas vua . . . Is that your . . . - 저것은 당신의 ~가 맞아요? Me nomesas Tom. . . I am called Tom . . . - 난 탐이라고 합니다. Ube ni iras? Where are we going? - 우리는 어디로 갑니까? Ni irez. Let's go. - 갑시다. Kande ni komensas? When do we begin? - 언제 시작할까요? Qua venas kun ni? Who is coming with us? - 누가 우리랑 같이 오나요? Ka vu komprenis? Did you understand? - 아시겠어요? Kad vu komprenas? Do you understand? - 이해가 갑니까? Ka vu komprenos? Will you understand? - 알아 듣겠지요? Kad vu komprenus? Should/would/might/etc. you understand? - 아마 이해하실겁니다. Me ne komprenas. I do not understand. - 모르겠어요. Me komprenas. I understand. - 알겠어요. Me komprenis. I understood. - 알았습니다. Me komprenos. I will understand. - 알게 될겁니다. Ube vu residas? Where do you live? - 어디 사시나요? Kad vu durstas? Are you thirsty? - 갈증나세요? Ka vu deziras . . . Do you want . . . - ~을 원합니까? Quante to kustas? . . . How much is this? - 이건 얼마예요? Quale on dicas to en Ido?. . . How do you say this in Ido? - 이것을 이도로 뭐라고 합니까? Me kompros ol. I'll buy it. - 그것을 사겠습니다. Yen ol(u). Here it is or there it is. - 그게 여기에/저기에 있군요. Quo es(as)? What is it? - 그것은 무엇입니까? Li du iris a(d) la automobilo. They both went to the car.(그들은 둘 다 차로 갔다.) Ni du kuris. We were both running.(우리 둘 다 달렸다.) Qau kloko es(as)? What time is it?(몇십니까?) 네이버 이도카페